evilliouschroniclesfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Maria Moonlit
Maria Moonlit, publicamente conhecida como Alice Merry-Go-Round, foi rainha do Reino Mágico de Levianta e mãe de Adam Moonlit. Estabelecida como representante do reino e profeta em sua identidade pública, previu que o mundo seria destruído se os deuses gêmeos Levia-Behemo não incarnassem como humanos. História Rainha de Levianta Tendo nascido em algum momento da era BT, Maria tornou-se a rainha e profeta do Reino Mágico de Levianta devido a sua habilidade de se comunicar com os deuses gêmeos Levia e Behemo.Original Sin Story: Complete Edition Booklet - Act 1 Em BT 022 teve um filho, Adam, mas foi separada dele pouco depois por influência de Seth Twiright e do Senado.Project 'Ma' - 元老院 そしてセト 僕から 母親を奪った あいつらに今こそ制裁を Mais tarde, ficou grávida de gêmeos, mas os membros do Senado não acreditaram na alegação de Maria de que fora uma concepção virginal. Tornando-se fugitiva para proteger seus filhos, foi capturada cerca de um ano depois.Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard - Chapter 12 Para proteger sua imagem pública como "pura", o Senado despejou uma de suas crianças em um rio.Original Sin Story: Complete Edition Booklet - Act 1 Projeto "Ma" Por volta de BT 005, uma década depois do nascimento de seus gêmeos, Alice escutou vozes de seu pai e sua mãe, vendo dois deuses em seu frasco de vidro.Queen of the Glass - 母と父が眠る巨塔 ... ガラスの女王 未来を映し指し示そう Seus "pais" a contaram que destruíriam Levianta se a nação não purificasse a arca do Pecado os incarnando em recipientes humanos.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Prologue Perguntando como tornaria deuses em seres humanos,Queen of the Glass - 母さん　あなたたちに会うためには 父さん　何をすればいいですか？ Maria foi instruída pelos deuses a criar os recipientes para suas almas da mesma maneira que havia criado Adam,Queen of the Glass - 「愛しき娘アリスよ　我らの憑代（よりしろ）を創るのだかつてお前がアダムを創った時と同じように」 então Alice anunciou sua profecia.Original Sin Story -Act 1- Booklet - Section 1. Prophet Merry-Go-Round Logo o Senado estabeleceu o Projeto "Ma", cujo objetivo era criar recipientes humanso adequados para que os deuses gêmeos habitassem, e eventualmente o projeto gerou Hänsel e Gretel. A Rainha Merry-Go-Round então celebrou o evento estabelecendo o novo Calendário de Evillious, iniciado no dia do nascimento dos gêmeos, 27 de Dezembro, EC 0.Original Sin Story -Act 1- Booklet - Section 4. Moonlit Bear Legado Em EC 1000, como consequência do Julgamento, Irina Clockworker viajou de volta no tempo e entrou em uma repetição, tornando-se Maria Moonlit e revivendo a história de Evillious inúmeras vezes.Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard - Chapter 12 Traços e Personalidade Originária tanto de Irina Clockworker quanto da Mestra do Tribunal,Deadly Sins of Evil: Master of the Heavenly Yard - Chapter 12 Maria foi uma mulher perturbada e sem ambição. Após tornar-se a Rainha de Levianta, não foi mais que um fantoche dos membros do Senado.Original Sin Story: Complete Edition Booklet - Adam Moonlit Era extremamente devota aos deuses gêmeos Levia e Behemo, acreditando que eram seus pais. Como resultado, quase não tinha vontade própria e permitia que seus "pais" lhe conduzissem como bem entendessem.Queen of the Glass - 母さん　あなたたちに会うためには 父さん　何をすればいいですか？ Apesar disso, considerava a si mesma um fracasso por dar uma falsa profecia,Queen of the Glass - それが真実でなくとも 出来損ないの預言者 posteriormente questionando se estava certa, se os deuses eram realmente seus pais.Queen of the Glass - 父さん　私は本当にあなたたちの娘なんでしょうか？Eventualmente, Maria percebeu que havia sido uma mera boneca, sem vida e sem coração, não podendo decidir nada por si só.Queen of the Glass - ただの人形ではないのですか？ ... 父さん　私にはわからない ココロヲモタヌコノワタシ二ワ イノチヲモタヌコノワタシ二ハ Talentos e Habilidades Maria possuía certa proficiência em magia. Entre suas habilidades mágicas estava incluída a poderosa Técnica de Troca, permitindo que transferisse outra alma, ou até a própria, para outro corpo ou objeto próximo.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 Ela era um dos poucos seres humanos aptos a ouvir as vozes de Levia e Behemo e vislumbrar suas imagens através de um frasco de vidro, permitindo que se comunicasse com os deuses gêmeos e proclamasse profecias baseadas em seus nomes.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Prologue Apesar de sua posição como Rainha do Reino Mágico de Levianta, Alice Merry-Go-Round não possuía muito poder político, mas era meramente usada como figura pública pelo Senado,Original Sin Story: Complete Edition Booklet - Adam Moonlit já que suas profecias eram consideradas o evangelho absoluto e possuíam grande influência sobre o povo.Original Sin Story -Act 1- Booklet - Section 1. Prophet Merry-Go-Round Relações Adam Moonlit: Filho de Maria. Cuidou e amou o filho o suficiente para que o mesmo se preocupasse com seu bem estar e detestasse que fosse manipulada. Devido a essa manipulação, Maria preocupava-se mais com seus "pais" do que com o filho. Levia: Suposta mãe de Maria. Maria amava a deusa como se fosse sua mãe, apesar de nunca terem se encontrado pessoalmente. Em busca de auxílio, Maria frequentemente consulta a ela e Behemo, e tinha uma sincera confiança em ambos, desejando imensamente se encontrar com eles um dia. Maria ocasionalmente percebeu que havia sido manipulada. Behemo: Suposto pai de Maria. Maria amava o deus como se fosse seu pai, apesar de nunca terem se encontrado pessoalmente. Em busca de auxílio, Maria frequentemente consultava a ele e Levia, e tinha uma sincera confiança em ambos, desejando imensamente se encontrar com eles um dia. Maria ocasionalmente percebeu que havia sido manipulada. Irina Clockworker: Eventual passado de Maria. Devido a sua invocação do Final: Tribunal, Irina entrou em uma repetição da história, voltando no tempo e reincarnando como Maria. Mesmo perdendo todas as suas memórias como Irina, Maria parecia reter alguns traços de sua antiga personalidade, como por exemplo seu forte desejo de ter filhos. Mestra do Tribunal: Eventual passado de Maria. Por ser uma encarnação passada de Irina, traços da Mestra do Tribunal também foram transferidos para Maria, como por exemplo sua procura pelo auxílio de seus pais, assim como sua falta de confiança em si mesma. Trívia Conceito e Origem * Maria é muito provavelmente inspirada na Virgem Maria do Cristianismo. Assim como a Maria bíblica, deu a luz como virgem e é similarmente venerada como uma "Rainha". * Alice significa "de natureza nobre". Este nome ganhou popularidade graças ao livro Alice no País das Maravilhas, de Lewis Carrol. * A palavra "merry-go-round" é um outro nome para carrosel, uma atração de parque de diversões que consiste em uma plataforma circular com assentos que gira. Reincarnando como Maria, Irina entrou em um ciclo vicioso, como um carrossel que gira sem parar. * Maria compartilha semelhanças com sua eventual encarnação passada, Mestra do Tribunal, e ambas são representadas por Miku. Em Queen of the Glass, há referências para as músicas Mestra do Tribunal e Madam Merry-Go-Round. Referências en:Maria Moonlit Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Representados por Hatsune Miku Categoria:Pecado Original Categoria:Levianta Categoria:Família Moonlit Categoria:Artigos Incompletos